starmade_faction_dbfandomcom-20200213-history
Intruder-class
The Intruder-class is a class of battlecruisers built and operated by the hostile Odium Empire, approximately matching the Trident Star Navy's ''Independent''-class in firepower and defences while being significantly smaller. Description The Intruder-class is Odium's most numerous capital vessel, with Trident estimates ranging anywhere from 200 to 1000 such vessels in service with the Odium Empire, compared with just three Independent-class vessels in service with Trident as of GY 2424. This pales in comparison with their huge (<10,000) fleet of ''Cyclops''-class frigates. In constant serial production for over 24 years, the Intruder-class is also the longest-serving Odium vessel. Focusing almost entirely on firepower at the expense of multi-mission capability, the Intruder is solely built for war. Exterior The Intruder's general exterior is deliberately designed to intimidate potential adversaries, using blood-red lighting alongside dark grey and black hull sections that partially obscure the vessel in certain lighting conditions. Interior Intruder-class vessels have a fairly large bridge module, but the bridge lacks seating; the Captain is the only officer to have a seat, everyone else is expected to work standing. The bridge is bathed in blood-red lighting to help preserve the crew's night vision. There is a single small hangar bay, carrying two standard shuttles of an unknown type. Systems Intruder-class vessels feature a powerful shield grid comparable to that used on the Independent-class. The Intruder-class has woefully underpowered sublight engines for its size, and struggles to catch up with comparable ships. However a powerful tractor beam system helps slow enemy vessels down or hold them in place while marines secure the enemy vessel or the Intruder's guns destroy it. Weaponry The Intruder-class focuses primarily on forward firepower, as opposed to the Independent-class whose firepower is primarily from its array of turrets. Two massive plasma-based cannon weapons flank the primary hull just inboard of the wing structures, along with six additional, smaller plasma emplacements on the central hull section. Four huge torpedo pods, located above and below the primary hull, are capable of offloading twelve tetryon torpedoes per pod per minute. Four small plasma turrets are located atop and below the wing structures. Multiple small point-defence plasma turrets are located on the ends of the wing structures, and on the primary and secondary hulls. History Intruder-class vessels were developed in about GY 2400 in response to other factions developing comparable warships to defend their territories. In 2401, a group of 12 Intruders were responsible for annihilating several civilizations themselves. The first contact between an Odium Intruder-class and a Trident vessel was in GY 2412, when a ''Solaris''-class exploratory ship on border patrol encountered a lone Intruder-class, bearing the registry Imperious, violating Trident territory. The Solaris-class then began transmitting standard greetings, and when the Intruder did not respond, threatened the vessel to leave. In response to that, the Intruder fired a volley of plasma, crippling the Solaris, and simply left. E Several examples of Intruder-class vessels were seized by Trident and Nova Fleet troops after the Second Battle of Rotterdam, and were extensively studied by the other factions. E Notable Vessels * Imperious Category:Starships Category:Starships of Odium